


Diefenbaker was.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-22
Updated: 1999-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Dief - doughnuts - trouble!





	Diefenbaker was.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Diefenbaker was..............
    
    Diefenbaker was a deaf wolf              	     	
    He couldn't understand
    Why people needed words
    To say they had doughnuts in their hands.
    He was a junk food addict
    And eachtime they went near
    A doughnut van or restaurant
    He didn't need to hear -
    
    He could smell the lovely odour
    Of the food cooking inside
    And everytime he just looked cute
    And everyone just cried.
    They found him irresistible
    And always fed him well
    But poor old Dief got too fat
    And his tummy began to swell.
    
    He got so big with all this food
    That he had to go on a diet
    Of sugar candy, crisps and sweets
    Don't even mention a fry up.
    Eventually, Dief got so big
    He couldn't even walk
    But it didn't really bother him
    People still came to his door.
    
    They took pity on the poor creature
    Whose appetite was huge
    And sent him to a health farm
    For some weight to loose.
    This Dief did with splendour
    He really did do well
    He could now return to Chicago
    After all, he'd been to hell!
    
    For Dief had learned his lesson
    And learned his lesson well
    He didn't want to go back there
    He didn't want to tell -
    Of the the nasty little people
    Who peered at him each day
    To make sure he was eating 
    In a proper wolf like way.
    
    The moral of this story
    Means different things to some
    But don't forget, just don't let
    Your appetite become
    The centre of your lifestyle
    The cherry on the cake
    Sugar doughnuts, candy floss
    A good wolf just don't make.
    


End file.
